Of Cancer and Secrets
by Renaisty
Summary: What if Kyle's reaction to healing Andy was a little more noticeable? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY, I only own this idea.**

**Of Cancer and Secrets**

Andy was heading to the door, intending to go home. The following day she was going for a check-up if she still had cancer. Kyle wanted to comfort her.

"I just want it all to end!" she said.

"Everything's going to be alright." he told her.

"You almost make me believe it."

He wanted to hug her. Not a romantic hug. Not the kind that one would give their lover. A hug that was meant to reassure and give courage and hope. To show her that he cared, that he truly hoped she didn't have cancer anymore.

The hug lasted several seconds.

"You're a very good friend, Kyle."

She turned to leave. Suddenly, he felt weak, like he didn't have enough energy left to move. He gasped.

She turned back. An alarm went off in her mind, watching her friend hunched over, his nose dripping blood. Concern for him was the first thing she felt; the second was surprise. What had happened? He had seemed fine just a minute- scratch that, not even ten seconds- ago.

She took his hand and guided him to the living room. She lightly pushed him on a couch and his feet buckled, as if they couldn't keep him upright.

He was somewhat in shock, as if he couldn't believe what had happened, and that coupled with his energy loss created a not so bright-looking result.

"Josh! Help!" the shout was out of her mouth before she could prevent it. She turned her attention back to Kyle.

His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to comprehend something. He abruptly seemed to find what he was searching his mind for; the lines on his forehead smoothed, his features set in an expression of surprise, evident even with his eyes closed.

"Cancer," he involuntarily whispered. He suddenly sat up. "I healed her cancer," he whispered. It was a very low whisper but that did not prevent her from hearing.

Just then, Josh and Nicole bursted into the living room.

"I'm fine," Kyle reassured them. "Just a little tired."

"Are you kidding, you just like- collapsed or something!"

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Josh.

"You idiot! He's your brother," Andy admonished.

"And a brother gotta know his brother. And I say he's fine, no need to worry."

"Is there?" asked Andy, looking at Kyle cautiously.

"No," he replied after briefly thinking of it.

Josh really loved her, he knew. And Josh was his brother, as she was his friend. He knew that. Moreover, he knew that he shouldn't just go around healing people, or his secret might one day get out. And, he knew that would be bad. Really bad. But, he also knew that Andy had heard him saying he healed her, and had not mentioned it at all.

The other day, Andy came to tell them the good news. She was found clean! After the hug session was over, she pulled Kyle out of the way to talk, with the excuse of thanking him for the moral support.

"You know, I just wanted to thank you. I know it was you who healed me, not the doctors. And I finally get why after a hug I felt so much better," she joked.

He didn't try to deny it. She knew, simple as that. Andy was just this way; it would be very difficult for someone to change her mind.

"How did you do it?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just wanted you to be alright and... I guess that was it."

"You can tell me, you know. Do the Tragers know?"

"Yes, they were the first to know. Then there was Amanda-"

"She knows? Sorry," she apologised. "I don't want to push you; I just want to know how you did it."

"It's not clear, even to me. But, before I tell you, I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone. I'll know if you lie."

"I promise. Wait," she asked, something coming to her mind. "Is Jessi like that too? All these things she did a while ago, and we thought she did them with wires or something-"

"Yes, she did it with no help at all." After that, Kyle explained to her what Latnok had done and what he could do; sometime in the middle of the explanation Josh came to complete the gaps. In the end, what they told Andy did not surprise her at all.

"I always knew you were kinda strange. But I like you like that. You'll become an awesome brother-in-law.

"Eh, when did we plan to marry?" Josh laughed.

"When my cancer was healed," she smiled cheekily back. "Oh yeah, you also had to beat me once in G-Force. We have a long way to go..."

Kyle then excused himself, not wanting to intrude. He felt good, knowing that he had helped his brother and sister.

**The End**

**Started: 25/7/2011**

**Finished: 26/12/2011**


End file.
